Forever And Always
by fallingauthor
Summary: She waited for him to come home...why was he late?


FOREVER AND ALWAYS

A/N: This is a songfic, based on a very beautiful song "Forever and Always" by Parachute. I hope you enjoy.

. . . . . . She's sitting at the table, the hours get later. . . . . . . . . . . . He was supposed to be here, she's sure he would've called . . . .

Hermione Granger is sitting at the table beside the window, patiently waiting for him to arrive. She's been waiting for almost 3 hours, but she will never stand up from her seat, keep the foods she cooked for him, disarrange the table and sleep without a 'goodnight' from him. She will wait, no matter how late the night will get, no matter how cold the wind will blow, no matter how sleepy she is, she'll wait for him.

She stared at the candle on the table as she hummed his favorite song. She can't help but smile as she remembers how amazed he looked the first time he heard this song. It was a muggle song, but he loved it, and that's what made her more happy.

He said, he accepted and loved anything that has to do with muggles the very second he told her he loved her and everything about her.

To prove it more, he decided to move from his huge, elegant, dark Manor to a small, dusty, and cheap apartment in the muggle London with her. It was a shock to her at first when he appeared in her doorstep with luggages on his feet and then handed her a small, golden key saying she needed to pack so they could finally move together into their own, little paradise.

Her smiles grew wider when she remembered how he had explained to her parents that he's asking their daughter to live with him. Her mother and father weren't easy on him at first. And she saw the slight fear in her boyfriend's eyes when her parents started examining every part of him, from head to toe.

Eventually, even before the day ended, they let go of their daughter and entrusted her to him. He sighed with relief when they finally broke into grins and laughters. And that night, he brought her home.

Home...that's what this apartment is,to them. Home...that's who he is to her and vice versa. So, she wouldn't stop waiting for him to come back home after his long day at work and serve him dinner and masage him and then spend the rest of the night either watching movies with him or talk to him about sweet-nothings until they finally fall asleep into each other's arms.

He was the best home she ever had.

So, she'll wait...no matter how long it would take. Anyway, he'll come back, and she's sure of it.

But, she can't help but wonder why he isn't home yet. She glances at the wall clock and read it. The time was 9:36. She slightly frowns. She know he must've arrived before 9. But...it's 30 minutes past 9 and there was no one home yet, other than her.

'He must've stopped somewhere...did business...' she thought, convincing he didn't mean to be late.

'But, he could've called me...I'm sure he perfectly learned how to use cellphone, already.' she said in her mind.

She reached in her pocket and took her cellphone out. She checked it for his messages or missed calls but there was nothing. She can only see his lovely image on her wallpaper, smiling broadly. She remembers that picture. It was during that day when he passed his driving lessons and got his driving liscence. He was very happy when he bought his own BMW and drove her all through London all day.

. . . . . . . . She waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway . . . . . . . . . . . . . . No one said, they've seen him. Why, is something wrong? . . . . . .

She drums her finger on the table as she continued waiting for him. She looked back at their garage and got disappointed when she saw it empty even if she was already expecting it.

'Where had he gone?' she asked in her mind. She picked out her phone once again and started scrolling down her contacts. She stopped in the name of 'Ginny Weasley (soon-to-be-Potter)' and clicked the call button.

Eventually, it rang and she waited for her to answer. After 3 rings, Ginny finally answered in a sleepy voice. Of course, she might've been asleep. It's 9, remember.

"'Mione, yes?" Ginny asked on the other side of the line. She too, lived with Harry in Grimmauld Place two months after she graduated in Hogwarts.

"Hey, Ginny. Am I disturbing you?" she asked though she knew the answer.

"Um," she paused for 5 seconds before speaking again. "Kinda..."

"Sorry, Gin. I just have something important to ask you."

"Okay..." she mumbled sleepily.

"Do you know where Draco is?" she asked hopefully.

"Kind of no."

"You haven't heard anything from Harry?"

"Uh-uh. He's not home yet." she replied.

"You mean, he's still at work in the Department Store?" She asked.

Truly. The mighty Harry Potter who defeated the darkest wizard of all time and the great Draco Malfoy who unexpectedly turned against his Lord to support and help Potter, his arch nemesis, put an end to the existence of an unwanted creature with dark powers, are both currently working on a Department store in London.

Of course, it seemed odd to see a BMW carrier work as a salesman in the male fashion department of a store. Other than that reason,it also seemed very unbelievable to see a very handsome salesman who is just perfectly capable of suggesting men on what to wear to make their ladies' eyes fall off their sockets. And that's saying something especially because we're talking about muggle fashion not wizard fashion with just robes and whatever. He even looks so much better than all the models in that department. Harry was assigned in the kids department, by the way.

"Yup. Overtime. Texted me, said there were many costumers. Didn't know why that crowd suddenly appeard."

She nodded. "Okay, thanks Ginny. I'll just go ask Harry. Go back to sleep now and sorry for disturbing you."

"'kay. No prob. Nytie." and with that, she hung up.

Hermione scrolled down to find Harry's name and found it immediately. She called him and after several rings, he answered it.

"Hermione, hi!" he said. She can hear the noisy backround of kids yelling and parents shouting. Ha, it was really crowded for 9 o'clock.

"Hey, Harry. Just wanna ask you if you knew where Draco is?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Hermione, but I've no idea where he is. He was off at 8:30. Maybe he's on his way." he said.

She nodded again, "Okay, thanks Harry. You seemed very busy. I'll let you off now and thanks for the time."

She hung up but still wasn't satisfied of Harry's information so she scrolled down more and stopped at Pansy Parkinson's name. She clicked the call button and unlike Ginny or Harry, she answered it on the first ring.

"Granger, never knew you'd try to contact me." she said, slightly confused.

"Oh, Parkinson, trust me, I didn't expect this more." Hermione said with sarcasm.

"Yeah, yeah. Now, what do you want? Are you returning what you've taken from me? Thank god," Pansy said, mocking her.

"I've not taken anything from you, Parkinson. And if you meant Draco, well sorry to tell you but he was never yours." Hermione said bitterly.

"Ouch, that hit something." Pansy answered in a hurtful voice. "Gee, Granger, you're paranoid. I was just kidding okay? Relax. I know he was never mine and stop rubbing that to my very sore face. You know, I still have little something for him...so you might want to slow down in slapping me the truth."

Hermione scoffed, "Well, I apologize for breaking your face. Anyway, I just want to ask if Draco left you a mesage or called you telling where he'd be gone for after his work."

"Woah, woah," Pansy said in confusion and surprise. "Wait a fucking minute Granger. Am I hearing you right? You didn't just ask me about Draco, did you?"

"Well, in fact, I did."

Hermione heard Pansy laugh on the other end of the line. "You, calling me was one thing. And then you, asking me if I know Draco's whereabouts...is totally one, big, breaking news for the Daily Prophet-oh,wrong- The London Daily!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Just answer my question, you pug." she said impatiently.

"Well, no" Pansy replied, sighing. "How should I even know, seriously. You refused to give me his number and he refused to get mine. So, no calling and no texting happened between the two of us."

"Right. Just thought you might have stolen his number from Zabini's phone or something. We both know you find ways one way or another. Anyway, that's all I called for. Bye." she hung up before Pansy can even answer.

She scrolled more until she reached the last person in her contacts. She pressed the call button and listened as the dark bestfriend of Draco answered.

"Granger." he said casually.

"Zabini," she replied as casually as him.

"Uh," he hesitantly continued. "What's up?"

"I, uh, just called...I'm uh...I kind of wonder if Draco mentioned his plans after work to you."

"Actually, Granger...he didn't call me this past three days."

"Oh. Is that so? Okay." she said hopelessly.

"He's not home yet?"

"No." she replied dejectedly.

"That's unusual."

"I know. That's why I'm sort of worrying,now. I've called Ginny and Harry and even Parkinson but they all had no idea where he is."

"Relax, Granger. You know he will come home to you."

She sighed. "Yes. I know."

"Don't worry, I'll try call some other Slytherins and ask them if they had any clue."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

She hung up and dropped her phone in the glanced at the clock and it read: 9:57. There's only 3 minutes before 10. He went off from work at 8:30. The ride home would only take him more or less 20 minutes. He's been late for more than an hour!

'What's wrong? Where are you, Draco? You're worrying me so much...come home now. Draco...' she begged without speaking anything at all.

. . . . . . . She looks back to the window, suddenly the phone rings . . . . . . .

She glances at the window beside her, hoping a tall, lean man with lovely blond hair emerges from the gate, wearing his brightest smile to complete her day. She stares at it...and was interrupted when the phone rang.

She jerked her head up and looked at the ringing telephone. She didn't know why she suddenly felt cold and nervous. The phone was just ringing, what's so scary about it?

She stood up and with a shaking hand, picked the phone. She slowly placed the receiver against her ear and listened to the sounds on the other end of the line.

. . . . . . . A voice says something's happened, that she should come right now . . . . .

"Hello?" she hated the obvious nervousness in her voice. She mentally cursed herself for acting so pathetic on answering a normal phone call. Or so, she thought.

"Hello. Good evening. May I please speak with Ms. Hermione Granger? This is urgent." the unfamiliar voice said.

Her heart thumped loudly in her chest. She was sensing something bad...and she quite doesn't like what she's feeling. She gulped before answering, "Y-Yes. Hermione Granger speaking."

"Ms. Granger, you need to come to London National Hospital. Something happened to Mr. Draco Malfoy. Please hurry."

The voice hung up and Hermione stood on the floor, unmoving. She was stunned-no, petrified by the news. Her mouth dried up like all the salivary glands she has stopped working altogether. Her brain also seemed to shut for it was taking her so long to process what the news she just heard truly meant.

. . . . . . Her mind goes to December, She thinks of when he asked her . . . . .

Then, the memories of 2 months ago came flooding back in her mind. It was a cold, Christmas eve, December 24 when he did the sweetest and most memorable thing ever.

He brought her to the skating rink. She was a fair skater and she was the one who taught him how to do it but he ended up a better skater than her, much to her amazement and dismay.

Suddenly, when the couple song played in the rink, he grabbed and lead her in the middle of the ice-filled area. She blushed when she noticed hundred other eyes followed them to the center. Then, much to her shock, the spotlight focused on them. Her eyes widened but Draco didn't seem to notice anything though. He pulled her arms around his neck and placed his own around her waist. They danced and danced and then...he pulled away, smiling.

The other people inside the rink, started skating away leaving them two alone. She kept tugging his hand, telling them they should leave as well but he took no notice of it. Instead, his smile grew a lot wider and before she knew it, he was already down on his knees.

. . . . . . He bent down on his knees first, and he said . . . . . .

"I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together. Forever and always..."

And she immediately got misty eyes.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I know you never imagined this to happen during our years at school. Honestly, even I didn't know I'd end up doing this to you, when I thought all I'd ever feel for you was hatred. I didn't know I'd be all sappy for you. But, look at me now. Suddenly head over heels for you. I kept telling myself before that I'll never have any involvements with you, being friends at the least. And then...I found out I just jinxed myself."

And her eyes became all blurry.

"So," he cleared his throat. "Hermione, will you marry me?"

Ms. Granger, you need to come to London National Hospital. Something happened to Mr. Draco Malfoy. Please hurry.

The words echoed in her mind, interrupting her thoughts and making her absorb all the letters of that sentence. She instantly snapped back to reality and ran out of the apartment to hail a cab.

. . . . . . She pulls up to the entrance, She walks right to the front desk . . . . . . .

She literally burst out of the taxi as soon as it landed on the entrance of London National Hospital. She gave the driver too much money but didn't care about it. All she knew was that she had to see him and make sure he was fine...even if she was alreay wearing her pyjamas.

She hurried to the front desk and didn't mean to yell at the person there. The woman looked offended but seemed to understand she was just worried. She supplied her with informations about Draco and a nurse came running and instructed her to follow her.

. . . . . . . They lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never ending . . . . . .

She ran pass through many rooms and stairs and halls and it felt like infinity. She was like running through a maze, trying to find the exit but only kept finding a million entrances. They turned to many hallways and she knew the fingers in her hands and the toes in her feet can't count how many turns they had.

Her pounding heart didn't help her too. Every step she took increases her heartbeat by 5 seconds. And now, she was panting but continued following the nurse, nevertheless.

'Draco, you better be okay...or else, I'm going to kill you!' she warned him inside her head. She was just so worried and she didn't know what to think anymore but to see his face.

. . . . . . They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them, She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room . . . . . .

Finally, the nurse stopped running. She faced her and told her to wait for a moment. She nodded and the nurse entered the room. She attempted to take a peek inside but the door closed immediately after the nurse vanished inside.

She waited outside, getting impatient already. She walks back and forth, convincing herself that he was just okay and nothing bad will happen.

He will be okay and nothing bad will happen.

He will be okay and nothing bad will happen.

Hw will be okay and nithing bad will happen.

She kept repeating the chant in her mind but it didn't stop her wild worries from taking over her emotions.

Damn.

She felt tears form in her eyes. She has to see him or else, she'd lose her mind! She needs to see him...she needs to make sure her fiance's fine...she needs to be sure she'd have a groom on June.

Then, the Doctor and the Nurse emerged out of the room. She immediately faced the Doctor and asked him, "How's he, Doctor? What happened? Who brought him here? What-"

The Doctor cut her off, " ..."

She looked at him and she was sure she saw sadness and sorry in his eyes.

No. No. No.

"Y-Yes...?"

The Doctor sighed. "Mr. Malfoy was brought here by the ambulance that rescued him. He had an accident. His car crashed with a truck. He had severe cuts, wounds, broken bones..."

She gasped.

"And he was already unconcious when he was rushed here."

The tears that were threatening to fall finally did.

"And...how is he? He'll be fine, right?"

She mentally slapped herself for asking...she knew she's not going to love the answer.

The Doctor slowly shook his head. "Sorry, Ms. Granger. There was blood clot in his head. Not so big to kill him on the spot...but neither is it small to make him survive. I think you should go inside and spend as much time as you want with him... A little time, Ms. Granger...is what's all left to him."

She was speechless. What would she do anyway? Yell at the Doctor for telling her he only had little time left like a cup of noodles nearing the day of its expiration? Blame the Doctor as if he willed the crash to happen? Punch the Doctor for all she care?

"I'm sorry, once again." the Doctor left her, rooted to the floor.

Time. It was ticking. So, she slowly opened the door and went inside. She was trying to keep a straight face as she walked inside the room.

The image of his fiance, lying limply on the bed, looking so weak and was on the verge of death made her heart melt. It melted so differently from the way it did when he proposed to her. It melted like...like an ice on the glass of juice without any hope of becoming an ice again.

She melted...and so did he.

She collapsed on the floor and cried. She didn't know what to do. What was to happen now? And then she literally hit herself for asking a question that gives the answer to something she's dreading to hear.

. . . . . . . She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight . . . . .

After moments of not knowing what to do next, she finally decided to grab a chair on the corner and placed it on his bedside and sat on it. She reached for his hand and squeezed it so tight. She didn't want to let go of it...because it might all end there.

Because of the tightness, she woke him up. She was glad to see his silver eyes again. It wasn't glimmering brightly like it used to do, but she's still happy to see it, nevertheless. His eyes were open...that meant he was breathing and he's still alive.

She smiled at him and he smiled back brokenly.

"How...how are you feeling,Draco?" she asked silently, trying to fight back another ocean of tears to start flowing from her eyes.

"P-P-Pain...ful." he said.

Hearing his voice sound so uncheerful broke her heart even more.

. . . . . . . . They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life, The house on the hillside, where they would stay . . . . . .

"Draco, how many kids do you like?" she asked, tearing up.

He looked at her contemplatively before answering. "One...enough..."

She smiled, "Someone's being a good boy." she teased through crushing heart.

"Not...finish...yet...I," he coughed. More shattering in her ribcage. "I...want...one...dozen." he finished with another fit of cough.

It could've been hilarious if the situation wasn't like this. She faked a laugh and they both know it was unreal. He spoke again, "I...have..." cough. "Bought...a h-house..." cough. "For us...'Mione."

Her eyes turned round. "What?" she said in shock.

"On...the...hillside...good-good view, dear. S-sunset."

She was speechless. Instead, she let her tears speak how broken she was.

"It...will be...o-our h-home...with our...12 k-kids...it w-will...be our...k-kingdom my q-q-queen."

She nodded, "Yes, we'll be very happy my king."

. . . . . . Stay there forever, forever and always Through the good and the bad and the ugly We'll grow old together, and always remember Whether rich or for poor or for better We'll still love each other, forever and always . . . . .

"Are you going to leave me, Draco?" she asked in a whisper.

He tried to squeeze her hand in return but was too weak to do so. "I'm," fits of cough. "I'm s-sorry..."

"How about our wedding?" she asked.

He looked at her in the eyes. He was just as heartbroken as she... He promised to marry her and then he'll just break that because he was dying...

"I'm r-really s-s-s-sorry..."

She brushed the silver hair of Draco aside, showing his forehead. She smiled...obviously a crooked one. She nodded, "But, I..." she paused and can't stop her tears from flowing freely now. It wasn't suppose to end like this...Not like this...

"I...I didn't...m-m-mean, 'Mione...I crashed...I l-lost...control...t-the brake was br-broken... I couldn't...c-call y-you..." he said slowly.

"I..." she started sobbing. He reached for her face and softly caressed her face...maybe for the last time.

"Shhh..."

"I want to marry you, Draco! I don't want to lose you yet."

He smiled in pain, "I...want to...m-marry you too...You've no...i-idea how long I...waited f-for this..."

. . . . . . . . Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses . . . . . . .

Suddenly, she looked away and contemplated on something. Then, she looked at him again and smiled. "Wait here, Draco... I will come back... Wait, okay? Just wait... don't close your eyes..."

He looked at her for a moment before nodding slowly. She bent down and kissed his forehead before hurrying out his room.

She ran to the nurses station and approached the first one she saw. "Excuse me, nurse..." she said politely, but was in an obvious hurry. The nurse turned to her from her clipboard and smiled sweetly.

"Yes, how may I help you?" the nurse asked.

"Do you by any chance, know somebody here, who works in the army?" she asked.

The nurse's forehead creased at her question. She examined Hermione's face to see if she was just messing with her or something but she was just serious and seemed to be in so much hurry.

"What would you need of an army, Ms.?" the nurse asked once again.

"I need a chaplain to be exact, but I don't really think a ship clergyman would be around here...so, do you know someone?"

The nurse smiled, "Today must be your lucky day, Ma'am. My brother, a chaplain, came to visit me and bring me home after my shift."

Hermione's eyes glimmered, "Really?" She asked happily.

The nurse nodded and pointed at a man sitting on the chair not far away, "There he is..."

Hermione beamed, "Great,"

The chaplain was informed of Hermione's in need of service and he was just as ready to help. He prepared and while doing so, Hermione called everybody in her contacts and told them to come to the Hospital quickly.

As soon as the chaplain was ready, her friends, family, Draco's friends and family also arrived in the Hospital. They asked her what was it all about but she just replied them simply with, "I'm getting married today," which drove them to much more confusion.

They entered the room and was surprised to see Draco Malfoy, slowly fading in his hospital bed. His mother gasped when she saw him and so did Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, several more Slytherin friends of his and even Potter and the others were just as surprised.

"Stay on your seats..." she said, "the ceremony's going to start."

They were confused and worried at Draco at the same time but followed what Hermione said. The Chaplain was there in the room and had started reading couple of verses. All the time he was talking, the guests were listening intently although constantly glancing at the patient on the bed and Hermione was there, on his bedside, looking at him and smiling.

"What's...this, 'M-Mione?" Draco asked silently.

"Our wedding, Draco." she replied as silently as Draco was.

Draco looked confused at first but nodded afterwards

. . . . . . She borrows some rings from the couple next door Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor She looks into his eyes, and she says. . . . . . .

After several more minutes, the Chaplain told them it was time to exchange rings. Hermione looked flabbergasted when she realized they didn't have the rings. She thought of ways and then ran out of the room. She knocked on the next door, and an old man opened it.

"What can I do for you, young woman?" the old man asked.

"Do you, by any chance, have rings with you?"

"Rings...? Do you mean, jewelry?"

She nodded, "Yes, jewelry. Have you brought something with you?"

The old man thought for a while before speaking. "I don't have real rings with me, young lady, but my wife, Belinda, the patient here, made couple rings out of plastic earlier. Would that help?" the old man asked.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, yes, it will. May I please borrow it? I need to get married today."

The old man went inside the room and emerged out after a minute. He was bringing two plastic, but very lovely rings. He handed them to her and told her, "My wife said she's giving it to you and your husband."

Hermione accepted the rings happily, "Really? Thanks..."

"Happy Wedding Day,"

Hermione went back inside and ran to Draco again. She raised the rings, "I've got rings..."

The guests laughed at her silly rings amidst the sad scene. She ignored them and slipped the other one into Draco's long, thin, ring finger. She looked at his eyes and tears came rushing down from her eyes to the cold floor below.

She opened her mouth and in a shaky voice, mirrored what he said to her the day he asked her for marriage and added some more sweet lines.

"Draco," she paused and smiled brokenly at him, "I want you forever, forever and always,Through the good and the bad and the ugly, We'll grow old together, and always remember, Whether happy or sad or whatever, We'll still love each other, forever and always, Forever and always, forever and always..."

. . . . . . She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow . . . . . . .

She looked at his face again and she saw him tearing up. It was too much for her to handle...she was strong, but she was always weak when it comes to him and she's open to that fact.

She heard the beeps of the machine beside Draco's bed. She looked at it and glared as the beeps turned slower and slower every passing second.

Her heart was shattering all over again...he was fading and she can't stop it...

Draco reached for her hand and her attention went back to him. He took the other plastic ring and slowly slipped it in her lovely finger. She watched as he raised her hand to his lips and kissed them weakly.

He raised his head and smiled painfully at her. His tears were now sliding freely to his cheeks. He stared into her eyes and she did the same... She looked at his eyes, his silver eyes, the eyes she always gets mesmerized with, the eyes that always holds happiness and love, the eyes she always wanted to see first thing in the morning and last thing at night...the beautiful eyes that even though in pain right now, was still looking at her with pure love and adoration.

She looked at his eyes...knowing it might be the last time she sees it open...the last time she might see them stare back at her with life, even if it was a life hanging by a thread.

. . . . . . . His voice is almost too low, As he says . . . . . .

He gulped in obvious hurt, and spoke his last words...

"I love you forever, forever and always Please just remember even if I'm not there I'll always love you, forever and always..."

His voice ehoed in her mind, saying 'forever and always' as she watch him slowly, very slowly, close his eyes and leave...

The beeps stopped and the machine created a long, annoying sound that didn't affect anybody in the room. All of them were heartbroken as the wedding ended...

Hermione stood on the same spot, holding his lifeless hand in hers and looking at his face. She cried without sound, but her tears were like waterfalls...it falls nonstop.

She stared at his eyes and sobbed hard, finally realizing that it already closed and it will never open again for her...no matter what she do...it will stay close, shut, unopen.

The guests also started hugging each other in pain of what happened. None of them didn't shed a tear for Draco Malfoy.

Hermione bent and hugged his lifeless form. "Draco... Forever and Always, honey... I promise."

Harry and Ginny looked at the gravestones of two of their old friends. Ginny was crying and was still shocked upon losing her close friend. Hermione Granger just recently died because of her old age.

She was living alone in her house on the hillside. She didn't marry again after her 'marriage' with the only man she loved, even though many promised her an elegant wedding with 24 karat pure gold wedding rings. But she refused them... She said nothing can ever compare to her Hospital wedding and her plastic rings...as long as she was wedded to him, Draco.

She turned gray alone and died alone, but Harry and Ginny know she doesn't regret any of it. She promised she will only love him forever and always, and she's happy with it.

She said, invisibility can't hide somebody's presence. Draco was unseen, like the air, but she knows he's present. He's there...keeping his promise of forever and always.

"I think, it's time to go, dear." Harry told Ginny.

Ginny nodded and bent to put two plastic rings on their graves.

They walked away and with one last glance, smiled at the inscriptions written on the gravestones.

DRACO LUCUIS MALFOY HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER BORN: JUNE 5TH BORN: APRIL 29 DIED: FEBRUARY 8TH DIED: FEBRUARY 8TH

"FOREVER AND ALWAYS" "FOREVER AND ALWAYS"

Ginny smiled, "Love...it can truly last forever..."

Harry smiled too, "Especially because they have loved each other always..."

~end...~

How was my first attempt of a songfic? 


End file.
